


Pathetic

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mute My Unit | Byleth, Muteness, Pre-Time Skip, Protectiveness, Random Jerk Student, Selectively Mute My Unit | Byleth, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “You shouldn’t have been hired. You should just resign, save Lady Rhea the trouble of firing you herself.” He continues, tilting his head up, to look down his nose at him. Some of his friend’s gasp at his remark, eyes widening. “When your students fail at the end of the year; I’ll be proven right.”Byleth keeps his face calm and takes a breath to simmer his rising anger. He lifts his hand, unclenching his fist.‘Please don’t talk badly about my students,’ He signs.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 61





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something, finally. I feel like it's been a while since I've written anything of substance. Of course, Mute Byleth can get me to write something again lmao. And, I just like Felix, and so he's here too. And that sums up my creative process for Fire Emblem. 'Hmm, let's add Felix'
> 
> And I suppose this is also a test for using Grammarly. I've got to write my dissertation this year, so figured I'd test out Grammarly and see what it's like. It's alright, but calls me out for how many comma's I use. I know I use too many, but it still annoys me when it's pointed out - I get weirdly protective over them lmao.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and enjoy.

“I would hate to be trained by him.” A nameless student mutters, his friends nodding along.

“He doesn’t say anything, he can’t be smart enough to be a Professor.” Another student says, adding her point. “I would request to be transferred immediately.”

Byleth rolls his eyes at the ‘quiet’ comments; just because he’s mute, doesn’t mean he’s deaf. He ignores them though, used to judgment from people who don’t know him. He continues walking through the main hall, heading towards the greenhouse to check his plants.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if his students fail too.”

He pauses. Byleth will let comments about himself slide, but comments about his students? He turns around to the table and walks over to them.

He raises his hand to speak and begin signing but lowers them instantly. These students won’t know sign language; only the core Blue Lions and some Golden Deer are learning the language alongside him.

He settles on crossing his arms and tilting his head. The students look over at him as he stands at the head of the table, almost all of them embarrassed and ashamed.

“Oh, Professor. We didn’t know you could hear us, we’re so sorry!” One of the students says and some bow their heads, apologetically.

Byleth raises an eyebrow, but there isn’t much he can say, obviously, so he shakes his head, and turns to leave. The sound of a bench scraping the floor, as a student stands, catches his attention.

“Stop,” The student says, and Byleth turns back to him. He watches, unamused, as the student glares at him, with a clear challenge in his gaze. “We’re not wrong. You don’t intimidate us.”

Byleth blinks at the statement, taken aback by how bold this student is, unsure how to respond.

“You shouldn’t have been hired. You should just resign, save Lady Rhea the trouble of firing you herself.” He continues, tilting his head up, to look down his nose at him. Some of his friends gasp at his remark, eyes widening. “When your students fail at the end of the year; I’ll be proven right.”

Byleth keeps his face calm and takes a breath to simmer his rising anger. He lifts his hand, unclenching his fist.

‘Please don’t talk badly about my students,’ He signs.

The student holds back his laughter, “You expect me to understand that?”

Byleth brings his hands down harshly and looks around for anything: pen, paper. He needs to be able to talk to this student.

“Don’t tell me you're looking for help?” He jeers, and turns back around to his friends, “As I told you, pathetic. You and your students.”

Byleth spins back around, bringing his arms up reflexively to start signing again until a hand is placed on his shoulder. The hand leaves his shoulder, as the owner walks past Byleth; and Felix comes into view.

Byleth drops his hands, as Felix turns back to give him a smirk, before confronting the student.

“Spar with me,”

Byleth takes a step back, trusting Felix to handle the situation; already knowing where this is heading.

“…What?” The aggressive student says, eyebrows furrowed, as he focuses his attention on the swordsman.

Felix resists rolling his eyes at having to repeat himself, “Spar with me, unless you’re too pathetic?”

The student scoffs, “Fine. You’re on.”

“Excellent.” Felix smiles coldly and turns on his heels towards the training grounds. “Professor, care to observe?”

Felix faces Byleth, bringing his hands up to sign, so the other students won’t understand him.

‘You’ll want to see this.’ Felix signs.

‘Don’t be too harsh on him.’ Byleth replies, holding back a smile.

‘We’re only sparring, Professor.’ Felix replies innocently.

“What are you talking about?” The student interrupts, “Quit stalling.”

“I didn’t mean to insult your intelligence, by communicating in a language you don’t understand.” Felix ‘apologises’ and walks away as the guy bristles. “Let’s go.”

They make it to the training grounds without further comment from either of them, and Byleth follows Felix to the weapons rack. Felix instantly eyes the swords, selecting one he deems suitable.

The other student looks over at Felix’s selection, and grabs a Lance; wanting the weapon advantage.

‘Think the weapon advantage will matter’ Felix asks Byleth, holding the training weapon under his arm.

Byleth shakes his head, ‘Amateur to rely on a weapon advantage. You’ve got this.’

Felix smiles and walks into the clearing.

The fight is over close to instantly. The student rushes Felix, letting his aggression cloud his technique. Felix cleanly leans backwards to avoid the swipe of the lance, as it misses his head. He arcs his own weapon up, using the student’s momentum to his advantage, and cleanly strikes his side. The student’s eyes widen as he registers the difference in level.

Felix spins around, getting a good angle to strike the lance cleanly and the student staggers back. The lance is forced from his grip, and skids across the ground. Felix angles his sword to the student's neck, clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“I think we’ve made our point clear,” Felix looks over at Byleth briefly, and back at the student. His eyes are wide, and he’s gasping for breath from the hit that Felix landed. “That was pathetic. Don’t waste our time again.”

Felix sharply brings down his sword, making the student flinch.

“Leave.” Felix spits out, disappointed that the student was all talk and no skill.

The student narrows his eyes, annoyed, but walks over to his friends. They leave quickly, watching Felix nervously, as he scowls at them until they’re out of sight.

Byleth walks over, standing over the discarded Lance.

“They won’t be calling you weak again,” Felix states confidently.

‘I think they’re more impressed at your skill than my own,’ Byleth replies. ‘But thank you for proving them wrong; my students aren’t weak.” Once he finishes signing, he grabs the lance, and brings it back to the rack, setting it down.

“Professor,” Felix calls, and Byleth turns back around. Felix points his sword at him and smirks. “I can hardly call that previous match a spar, and I was hoping for some good training today.”

Byleth smiles and grabs a sword.


End file.
